


Flowers on kimono

by moonlight_bae



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Lemon, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_bae/pseuds/moonlight_bae
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata don't expect big words and impetuous promises. They just want each other.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Flowers on kimono

She meets him in a silk dress sewn like a kimono: there are wide sleeves, a traditional obi belt, flowered fabric. But the length of the outfit barely reaches the knees, it has a fitted cut and the cutout on the chest is lower than necessary. Is this an upgraded style& Sasuke definitely likes it. Since Hinata bought her own apartment a few blocks from the Hyuuga estate, she has become less and less like a typical member of the clan. She more and more resembled a blossoming bright bud that tasted freedom in the sun after a long shadow. All the Hyuugas seem to Sasuke to be overly prim and arrogant, with all pride and gravity wearing their precious byakugan and looking down on mere mortals. He never had a desire to get to know at least one of them better, and particularly he didn't think the exception would be one of the quietest and most peaceable kunoichi. As it turned out, he greatly underestimated her.

Hinata's greeting is discreet: she only slightly hugs him by the shoulders and gestures to him to enter the house. They are no longer in hiding - many villagers are aware of their unexpected connection, but they remain wary of asking direct questions. Sasuke and Hinata don't bother to explain. In mute surprise, Sakura purses her lips accusingly; she hasn’t yet recovered from the shock. Naruto runs around her even more diligently: he’s gained a new hope of winning the unapproachable beloved girl. He reacts to all this with complete indifference, because he knows they’ll figure it out on their own. Hanabi is pondering: she hasn’t yet decided whether she should support her sister. Hiashi is gloomily silent. Sasuke doesn't even remember the rest of the people. Truth be told, he got damn sick of the Konoha. He could never be able to settle down in the village, which once ruined the life of his brother and himself. Someday he’ll leave Konoha again - not temporarily, but forever. And he will take Hinata with him. But this “someday” hasn’t yet come. There are still some obligations to be fulfilled so that the higher officials finally get behind the former offender and let him go. 

Tomorrow Sasuke will go on a long-term mission and the possible dangers, which won’t be difficult to cope with, worry him much less than the separation from Hinata. They never tell words of love to each other, they don’t throw around vows and promises. Everything rests on an invisible bond entangled them tighter than the Demonic Statue Chains. Sasuke didn’t immediately come to terms with this; he tried for a long time to resist the fetter.

_"I don’t need anyone",_ he mercilessly spoke words that he repeated to himself many times. _"If I want to, I’ll leave the village at any time"_.

She shrugged her shoulders.

_"It's your choice"_.

This is the paradoxical difficulty. The hardest thing to leave is when you're not being held.

Sasuke removes his katana from his belt, sets it aside, and sheds his cloak. Hinata tucked a strand of blue-black hair behind her ear and looks expectantly. The moon haze of her faded almond eyes draws him over. It’s strange that the byakugan used to repel Sasuke with its cloudy shade and invisibility of the pupil. As if he looked into the eyes of a blind person. It was different with Hinata. He dissolves into her gaze which was full of hidden power. It conveys calmness to his troubled soul. It conveys Hinata's lust when there are not enough sounds. This is why Sasuke asks Hinata to look at him when they are alone in bed. And she is no longer at all shy about fulfilling this request.

The parting promises to be long. Tonight is not to be missed.

Hinata reads all of his thoughts. She lets him hug her waist and wraps her arms around his neck. Their lips are touching quickly and boldly, because now they’ve already studied each other enough. Hinata's skin exudes a subtle fruity scent, her loose hair smells clean. She’s like a rush of the sea breeze that fills the lungs with freshness. She’s impeccably groomed. She's too perfect. Sasuke wants to make her more _dirty_. He wants her to be more open, lewd, and groaning. He wants to see her more real.

Without ceasing to kiss her wet lips, he leads her into the bedroom. A tepid kingdom of darkness reigns in the room. Hinata always keeps the curtains drawn. The bedroom smells of freshly washed linens and lavender hand cream. This unobtrusive cozy smell became native to him.

Sasuke puts Hinata on a futon, unties her belt, pulls down the weightless fabric of her dress, greedily kisses her bare shoulder. He presses his lips into the delicate skin and sucks it in; he imagines how a purple spot appears in this place. Then he passionately digs his teeth into the skin and bites it almost to the point of blood. Hinata moans in a strangled voice. She isn’t against such harmless games, and a slight pain only provokes her. It's hard for Sasuke to hold out without her lips. He goes back to kissing and invades into her mouth with tongue to enjoy the cherry candy taste. Hinata prefers sweet candies and hates the taste of frosty mint. Her lips are sensitive; they instantly swell and are framed by a scarlet border. He likes to bite them and take them in his mouth. Hinata never uses lipstick, and Sasuke likes it. It seems to him that the garish colors on young faces look vulgar. Also Hinata never braids her hair, and he approves of it. It feels so good to pass a heavy shock of hair through his fingers and to see the dark blue sea spread over the pillow with many small rivers. He likes to dig his hands into this amazing softness. Smooth hair gets tangled and gives Hinata a lot of inconvenience. But later she’ll diligently brush her hair, she’ll run the comb through it dozens of times. The tangles will obediently disappear, and the hair will look like a perfectly straight waterfall.

Sasuke wants to see more of her maddening body and pulls her clothes down. Hinata’s skin is white as milk. Only her cheeks shine with a healthy blush, and here and there moles are scattered like stars on the sky. The fabric of her _fake_ kimono doesn't match the traditional purple hues of the Hyuuga clan. It's as red as his cursed Sharingan. Pink roses bloom on the fabric. Their colour is the same as her kissed lips. Red on Hinata is the colour of lust, which promised to him this night.

Hinata's breasts are full and perfectly rounded. Sasuke is crazy to squeeze them in hands and leave fingerprints on fair skin. Sasuke goes crazy squeezing them in hands and leaving fingerprints on bright skin. Her nipples are framed by the most delicate pinkish areoles and become harder from his touch. Hinata especially responds to such actions. Her eyes are sparkled with excitement and her breathing becomes ragged. She begins to tremble finely, wanting to surrender to him as soon as possible. Even more, Sasuke enjoys watching Hinata feeling herself. At first she dis it hesitantly and only touched her breasts. Later she opened up and went further. She blushed and turned pale when she openly caressed herself below, where the most feminine part of her body was hidden. Now Hinata does it for him without trying to suppress loud sighs. Intoxicated by this view, he continues to stroke her breasts. 

His mind is clouded by what is happening. Everything spiritual is left far behind and reason is completely lost. Only the instinctive thirst for possession remains. Such a change in himself scares Sasuke. He used to bury the slightest echoes of carnality, almost convincing himself of his own asexuality. Eternal cold bound his heart and soul. But Hinata mercilessly drowns the ice walls he built, and gives him an unprecedented heat. She is able to destroy any armor, no matter how durable it may be.

It's hard for Sasuke to know if he made her depraved or she seduced him.

Excited to the limit, Hinata reaches out to him, showing him how she wants him. Sasuke doesn't even need to prove anything; his cock has already become painfully hard. She feels it with pleasure, snuggling up to him. Shameless Hinata has forgotten about her former modesty. With Sasuke, she can be anyone and take off all the masks. He will accept any of her sides as a gift from heaven. This happens when desire overshadows the mind. Heart beats like a trapped bird, the throat is dry due to emotion, chills are spreading through the body. It’s too strange for Sasuke to feel so alive, exuding a storm of vicious feelings. He would die if he didn't fuck her right now.

Hinata is in no hurry to succumb to his passions. She rolls Sasuke onto his back and overs his neck with weightless kisses, as if mocking. Then she moves on and touches his abs with her lips, licks quickly and immediately blows on the wet skin, enjoying the way he flinches. Finally she drops her head lower. She is already an experienced girl and she knows how to put it in her mouth. Sometimes he feels ashamed that he made her like this. But any doubts disappear, once she shows diligence to take deeper and show how well she learned. In moments like this, Sasuke has no regrets.

For him there is nothing sweeter and hotter than plunging his hand into soft hair and moaning as he exhales, "Hinata…"

She tries best when his voice cuts through.

Time no longer exists, as if they are falling into genjutsu, created not by techniques, but by their own subconscious. It’s still difficult to believe that what is happening to them is reality. Sasuke's most intimate thing really happens to someone who hadn't crossed his path for years, remaining unnoticed in the crowd. If he missed her, he wouldn’t even realize what he lost. Destiny treated him cruelly, staining all roads with blood and making him smell like death, but even destiny sometimes presents gifts. Passion is wasted slowly, but both are full of strength, so the night promises to be long.

Sasuke leaves at dawn - neither he nor she likes goodbyes. Goodbyes leave a bitter residue on the soul and break the fragile dam of patience. He allows himself to take one last look at the sleeping naked Hinata. She is tired, and serene like an angel. Pristine, as if she wasn't the one who had recently shown what those sweetly closed lips could do.

Hinata dozes with her hand under her head and sniffs amusingly in her sleep. Sasuke has seen her like this many times, but he gives himself a moment to stare at the quivering long eyelashes. Hinata is real and earthy, but at the same time she seems to be an unreal being. He still can't quite believe that she's with him.

Waking up in the morning, Hinata realizes without surprise that she is left alone. She remembers their agreement on goodbyes and considers this decision to be correct. She walks up to the window and opens the curtains, for the first time in a while. Sunlight tickles her eyes and dives nimbly into the room, settling everywhere like shimmering gold. Hinata looks out of the window and sees a road Sasuke walked on. Then she turns back to the futon, where the rumpled bedsheet reminds her of their recent intimacy. A burning embarrassment spreads across her cheeks. The dress neatly folded on the edge of the bed attracts her attention. It lacks traditional details to be proudly called a kimono. Someone put real luxuriantly blooming roses on the floral printed silk. These are the roses that Sasuke himself took from the flower bed and left for goodbye. He remembered Hinata's favorite type of roses called Kimono. Unlike her dress, this kimono was real.


End file.
